dc_cinematic_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Green Lantern: Rise of Fear
Green Lantern: Rise of Fear is a 2014 American Superhero film. It is a sequel to the 2011 film Green Lantern. The film is directed by Chris Columbus, and inspired by comic book storyline Sinestro Corps War. Plot The film starts off with Nadia Safir giving out yellow rings to those that the rings chose. She then plans to break Sinestro out. However, when contacting him, he tells her to bring a Star Sapphire Power Ring when she does. Meanwhile, Hal Jordon meets up with the Gaurdians, who tell him that his friend, John Stewart, has been chosen by a Green Lantern ring. He is sent to meet up with him, teach him the oath, and how to be a Green Lantern. However, after he does so, Stewart and his wife spend the night with Jordon and Carrol Ferris. Meanwhile, Nadia Safir helps Sinestro escape and the yellow lanterns lay waste to most of the Green Lantern Corps. The only ones that survive are the Gaurdians, Laira (Zamoraon, and sister of Boodika), and Kilowag. When the disaster was going on, Hal and John tried to leave to stop the Yellow Lanterns, but Sinestro came to Earth and starts fighting them. He kills John's wife and kidnaps Carrol, casuing the two to want vengence. Sinestro goes to the Yellow Lantern Corps (the same planet of the GL corps). He takes Carrol and forces the Star Sapphire ring onto her finger. The ring takes her over, she turns evil, and loses her memory. It is also shown that the living Green Lantrens are being held captives. Hal and John try to break them out. However, Star Sapphire fights with Hal, so John has to break the Lanterns out by himself. He manages to do so, but he also feels the need to kill Sinestro. He fails to do so, but the Lanterns manage to escape to a deserted planet. Star Sapphire subdues Hal but relizes who she is and breifly remembers everything. The ring of the deceased Lanterns are sent into space. They choose the new lanterns, including Tomar-Tu (Tomar-Re's son), and Kilowag trains them to fight againt the Yellow Lantern Corps. Meanwhile, Carrol writes a new Star Sapphire oath in case she loses her memory again, and she does (because of Sinestro). However, Star Sapphire decides to try and start her own corps. Hal is being held captive. Sinestro finds out about the New Green Lanterns and also trains his own Lanterns. John breaks Hal out. However, Star Sapphire fights Hal again. Hal subdues her this time and manges to get her memory back so she can recite her new oath (For hearts long lost and full of fright, For those alone in Blackest Night. Accept our ring and join our fight, Love conquers all with violet light!) She decides to use her powers for good. Hal, John, and Carrol find the Green Lantern Corps Battery. However, Sinestro fights and almost kills them. Fortunatley, all the other Lanterns take the Battery and fill all the rings with all the power in the Battery, making them the most powerful beings in the universe. Both of the Corps fight until the Yellow Corps retreats due to the majority having little experience with the ring. All the Yellow Rings and the Star Sapphire Ring are destroyed. The Yellow battery is destroyed as well. Sinestro is imprisioned again with no means of escaping this time. Meanwhile, John goes to the prision to try and kill Sinestro to avenge his wife, but feels like it would be morally wrong. Carol goes back on Earth and promises she won't tell anybody about Hal and John. In a post-credits scene, the Gaurdians tell Hal and John that their Earth may be attacked some time in the future by a being called "Brainiac" Cast *Ryan Reynolds as Hal Jordon / Green Lantern *Mark Strong as Sinestro *Blake Lively as Carrol Ferris / Star Shapphire *Chadwick Boseman as John Stewart / Green Lantern *John Goodman as Kilowog *Eliza Dushku as Laira *Alan Rickman as Ganthet *Kristanna Loken as Nadia Safir *Tom Felton as Tomar-Tu *Yaya DaCosta as Zooey Stewart